


Transformers with Pokemon IV: Bluestreak

by eerian_sadow



Series: Transformers with Pokemon [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossover, Gen, silly things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fics, following Bluestreak and the Pokemon team he gathers exploring this interesting new planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformers with Pokemon IV: Bluestreak

1\. “You're one over the nice ones, right?” The girl who smiled up at him couldn't have been more than ten local years old, but she seemed completely unafraid of the alien robot standing in front of her.

Bluestreak couldn't help but smile back. “Yeah. I'm Bluestreak, but my friends call me Blue.”

“I'm Lizzy!” the girl’s smile grew. “Do you have a Pokémon yet?”

“No. Some of the others do, but I don't know if I should get attached, when we don't know how long we’ll stay.”

“That's a silly reason. You can always release it or give it to another trainer if you have to leave.” Lizzy pulled a pair of poke balls out of her bag and held them out to him. “Come on, I'll help you catch your first!”

 

2\. The click of the poke ball closing around the pale blue bird was strangely thrilling, and Bluestreak felt his spark pulse a bit faster as Lizzy’s Furret returned to her side.

The girl picked up the ball and held it up to him. “One Ducklett, just for you.”

“Thanks.” The mech took the ball carefully. “Do I name it?”

 

3\. Prowl's Flareon pounced his Ducklett almost the moment Blue let it out of its poke ball. For a moment he thought Prowl's friend was attacking his, then he realized that Flareon was trying to play.

Ducklett would get annoyed soon enough, and spray the red Pokémon with water, but there was no lasting harm to letting the quadruped try.

“I cannot tell if your Pokémon hates mine or just hates fun,” the black and white mech said dryly.

“It hates fun,” the sniper replied. “It also hates fighting and never wants to do anything I tell it.”

“Perhaps the two of you simply aren't suited for each other.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Bluestreak sighed. 

“Or perhaps it just needs another friend.” 

“You have another egg to give away, huh?”

 

4\. His Eevee, once he hatched, was bright and cheerful and wonderfully unable to be offended by any of the abuse Ducklett heaped on him. In fact, he seemed determined to make the bird _happy_ much to Ducklett’s irritation.

To Bluestreak’s surprise, Eevee's efforts seemed to be paying off. After the hatchling was about a month old, Ducklett actually started paying attention to his orders during battles.

 

5\. “Excuse me, young man?” Bluestreak ignored the older woman when she called out, assuming she was speaking to one of the townspeople. No one called any of the Autobots “young” anything, let alone men. He looked down a moment later, though, as she tapped him on the foot with her cane. “Young man?”

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t think you meant me.” The sniper smiled a little sheepishly. “How can I help you?”

“Well, I saw you come into town with your team, so I can see that you’re a good trainer. I was wondering if you could take one of the eggs a strange pokemon keeps laying at our hot spring and raise it right?”

It wasn’t the strangest request anyone had made of him since he started really exploring this new world with his new friends (he still didn’t know _where_ he was supposed to be delivering the fossil that had been entrusted to him, but the scientist had seemed so sure he’d figure it out) but it did strike him as odd. This woman didn’t even know his name! “Um, I guess I can, as long as Ducklett and Eevee don’t mind. It might be nice to have another friend.”

“That’s the spirit!” The older woman beamed up at him and turned toward the hot springs. “Just head right over there when you’re ready and ask the old man by the ladder for an egg.”

 

6\. Togepi hatched as he and Blaster were training their Eevees. (Prowl really needed to figure out a better way to keep Flareon and Umbreon from laying more eggs, instead of just passing them off to the rest of the Autobots.) They had both needed the training, and Blaster was trying to get his friend to evolve into an Umbreon of his own so that he could take on Soundwave’s Alakazam. 

Instead, the strange looking little Pokemon looked up at Bluestreak and chirped happily and their training was completely forgotten.

 

7\. “Oh, wow.” Bluestreak looked at the badge that had been placed in his trainer’s case and grinned. “We did it! We got our first badge!”

Eevee turned a few happy circles at his feet, sharing his trainer’s excitement. Ducklett blatted unhappily--it had taken a few hard knocks and would need to visit the nurse at the Pokemon center. Togepi waved its arms and chirped in a cheerful counterpoint. Blue felt his spark swell with affection for them, and he began to understand why the people of this world were so attached to their Pokemon.

“You did really well, Bluestreak.” Brock, the gym leader smiled at him. “But Kanto is a long way from Kalos, which is where you started your journey if I remember the news reports right. How did you make it so far without any badges?”

“It’s not hard, if you stay on the roads. And even in the forests and caves, most of the wild Pokemon won’t attack, because I’m so big. Oh, and we helped test the new speed liners that the cruise company is making to go from country to country.”

 

8\. After he caught a Pokémon on his own for the first time, Bluestreak felt awful. He hadn’t liked fighting the poor bird to exhaustion one bit, and he went out of his way to make it up with Spearow by giving him the largest bowl of berries he could after the Pokemon center nurse treated him. Spearow had still seemed dubious about his intentions then, but he’d eaten the berries and hadn’t pecked at the sniper’s hands the way he had when the Autobot had passed him to the nurse.

Blue hoped that meant that things would get better between them as they got to know each other.

 

9\. Finding Starscream and his Butterfree at the power plant filling energon cubes wasn’t surprising. It wasn’t even really surprising that they hadn’t actually hurt a single worker or Pokémon--the Seeker had always had a soft spot for organic life, even after leaving the Science Academy--and instead just knocked them to out with Sleep Powder.

What was surprising was the large yellow bird with the jagged-looking feathers screaming a challenge at the Decepticon and his companion. When the yellow bird attacked with Zap Cannon and knocked Butterfree out, the Autobot sighed and reached for a pokeball.

“Okay, Togepi. Sweet kiss!”

 

10\. He was singed, his Pokémon were exhausted and he was dragging Starscream behind him like a sack of rusted parts--Butterfree fluttering along beside them and kicking up an occasional gust as it worried over its trainer--but the strange pokemon from the power plant was _somehow_ settled in a fifth pokeball at his waist. Now he just had to contact Optimus Prime and tell his leader he’d taken the Air Commander prisoner, heal his team and restock his supplies.

There was silence as he stepped into the Pokémon center--one of the specialty centers the people of this world had thrown up shockingly quickly in order to accommodate their new guests. 

“Oh my, Bluestreak, are you all right?” The nurse asked, rushing to his side quickly and taking the pokeballs from his trainer’s belt. He barely noticed as she took Butterfree’s ball from Starscream’s offline form and called the bug back to it a moment later. “What happened?”

“It was a rough battle,” the sniper replied. He sat down next to the Seeker heavily, trying to ignore the way his joints creaked after being electrocuted a couple of times by his new Pokémon. “Can you patch my team up, please? And I have a little money if you have any berries for them in the back.”

“You’re a sweetheart, Blue, but you know we won’t ever take your money.” The nurse smiled, then turned her attention to the pokeballs in her possession. “Oh! Oh my goodness! Is that Zapdos?”

“That’s what my pokedex says, yeah.” Bluestreak flopped over backward, oblivious to the stares he was now receiving. “Does anyone have a working comm thingy? Mine’s fried and I need to call home.”

 

11\. “Will you continue your exploration of this world, Bluestreak?” Optimus offered the younger mech a cube of energon and a plate of pokeblocks for his team. 

“I want to,” the sniper replied, setting the plate on the floor in front of his smaller Pokémon. Zapdos would have to wait for some more room before he could have a treat. “The people here are really nice, and I'm making some good friends. And sometimes I'm in the right place at the right time to stop some trouble.”

“You did very well capturing Starscream.” The Prime smiled. “I am glad that your time on this world has been beneficial.”

“You sound like you're thinking about leaving.” Bluestreak was surprised at how unhappy the thought made him.

“We will have to take resources back to Cybertron in the near future,” Optimus replied. “But not yet. And perhaps not all of us will be required to go.”

 

12\. Once he decided that he was more interested in traveling than in Gym training, Bluestreak and his team made it their goal to visit every city in every country on the planet. The cruise line companies were exceptionally helpful with his goal, always letting him travel with them to test one upgrade to their ships and services or another.

But most of the time, they walked. And that was how Blue found the injured bird on the side of the road. 

“A Starly, huh?” He glanced at his pokedex as he crouched down beside the small black and white creature. “What are you doing down here on the ground, Starly?”

The bird chirped once, a short pained sound, and tried to extend its wings. One of them opened easily to its full extension, the other opened only part way before he could see that it was a twisted mess of broken bones.

“Oh, you poor bird.” The sniper lowered his hand so that the Starly could hop carefully onto it. “You come with us. We know just the medic to help you out.”

Eevee yipped once in agreement, then leaped onto his hand after Starly. The bird looked worried for a moment before Bluestreak’s friend curled protectively around it. 

“Good thing Ratchet isn’t too far away. That wing will need an awful lot of reconstruction.” Bluestreak started walking. As he moved, he took Spearow’s pokeball off his belt and opened it. “Fly to Ratchet, Spearow. Let him know I’m bringing him a new patient.”

Spearow nodded once, clicked a few times at the injured Starly in a way that was probably meant to be comforting and then took off. The mech didn’t watch him go, sure in the knowledge that Spearow would deliver his message and not abandon them.

 

13\. “That bird is never going to fly again,” Ratchet said softly as his Chansey made Starly comfortable in a nest of blankets and leaves that Eevee had scavenged from around the ship. “I wasn’t able to mend all the damage, even if the bone is straight now.”

“It’ll be okay, Ratchet. We’ll take care of him.”

“Her,” the medic corrected. “And you can’t promise that forever. What happens to her if we have to leave?”

“I’ll find her a new trainer before I go.” The grey mech’s expression was firm. “She won’t be able to survive on her own, so I’m going to take care of her. Look at how much Eevee likes her already!”

Ratchet sighed. “This is why I didn’t want any of us to get attached. Just… come and find me after you’ve recharged a bit. I’ll teach you how to exercise that wing so that it’ll heal the best it can.”

 

14\. “Wow, we’re colonists.” Bluestreak looked away from the rapidly disappearing shape of the _Ark_ to Prowl and Jazz. “We’re really getting to stay!”

“That we are, Blue.” Jazz grinned at him. “We couldn’t very well leave after we integrated ourselves so firmly into the local society.”

“And it is a sound tactical decision to seed colonies all over the galaxy, to prevent the extinction of our race, if the supplies we’ve sent back to Cybertron are not enough to save the planet.” Prowl sighed softly. “I will miss seeing Praxus rebuilt.”

“Oh stop whining.” Cliffjumper huffed and crossed his arms. “It’s not like we won’t have things to do around here. Or Decepticons to fight.”

“Thank you for reminding me.” Prowl’s wistful expression turned to an annoyed frown. “Autobots, rendezvous at my cabin in two groons. We must plan our next steps as citizens of this world.”

The other Autobots acknowledged the order and scattered to use up as much of their two groons as possible before the meeting, though Cliffjumper tossed a frown back toward Prowl as he stomped away.

“You know what the best part of all this is?” Bluestreak asked as he turned toward the Pokémon center where he had left his team in the care of their favorite nurse.

“What’s that, Blue?” Jazz asked.

“That even with the Decepticons that were left behind, we’re on a planet where we’re not at war.”

For a moment, he thought it had been the wrong thing to say. Then both of the older mechs smiled slowly.

“That we’re not,” The saboteur agreed softly. “That we’re not.”


End file.
